Shikon High
by Frida-Rosa12
Summary: Kagome and her friends are tomb boys and love to mess around and cause trouble. Inuyasha and his friends are known as "the poplars" for there looks and skill in sports and there bad behavior as well. These two groups hate each other for there own reasons but what happens when Kagome is forced to help Inuyasha in science? Will love bloom? or will hate grow? Sorry if summery sucks.


**Frida: Hey guys! So here is the Inuyasha story I told you about! Shiko-**

**Inuyasha: Shikon High School!**

**Frida: …**

**Inuyasha: What?**

**Frida: You took my line…**

**Kagome: You stole her line…**

**Inuyasha: So?**

**Frida: KAGOOOOMEEE! He's being meaaaann!**

**Inuyasha: Mean!? You wanna know mean?! Mean is when you leave us for another story and YouTube! Mean is when you're about to finish that god damn Video when you began our story first!**

**Frida:…*gets tears in eyes*….**

**Inuyasha: eh!? No, no, no, no!**

**Frida: WHAAAAAaaaaa!**

**Kagome: Inuyasha!**

**Koga: That's cold dude.**

**Shesshomaru: My brother has stooped so low…**

**Rin: How can you!**

**Sango: Inuyasha why?**

**Miroku: Inuyasha my friend you've done it now.**

**Inuyasha: It's not my fault! It's true!**

**Kagome: INUYASHA SIT!  
Ayame: um… Frida does not own Inuyasha**

**Hojo: Frida please don't cry…**

**Frida: WHAAAA!**

Hey! My name is Kagome Higurashi! I'm a 17 year old teenager with long raven hair that goes down to my mid back and dark chocolate brown eyes. I love the color green and to play video games, read manga, drawing and what every teen loooves the internet! Everyone in school thinks me the leader of my group of friends since I, in a way, got us all together. The school call's us the Shikon trouble makers. We're as bad as and if not then worse than another group of boys in our school. Anyway enough about me, let me tell you about my friends!

First theirs Ayame Tanaka, age 18, She has a dark shade of red hair always done in pigtails, a nice white Amaryllis on the left, and emerald eye's and a silver band going around her forehead. Ayame comes from a long line of wolf demons from the Northern Wolf tribe and is to be the next tribe leader. She loves to wear white, no really not kidding about that if you look in her closet all you see is white. She is in the track team, she is number one on the team, and loves to play video games on her free time. She also helps us come up with seams… I mean jokes! Anyway on to the next!

Rin Nato, age 16, she is the youngest out of all of us by one year. She has bright brown eyes, dark messy hair and bangs that stop over her eyes, only because she has the long ones tied up to the right in a small ponytail. Rin is a normal human, like me, and she loves the color orange, to read, write for the school newspapers and like all of us video games. If you want the scoop on anything or anyone she can get information for you but watch out! She makes you pay a fee.

Mika Suzuki, age 17, She has an interesting hair color actually. You see from the middle roots of her hair it is a yellow color but as it goes down it fades to orange to a dark flaming red. Her hair reaches her thighs, and she usually puts it up in a ponytail when she doesn't have her beanie on her. She also has dark red eyes. I suppose in a way her hair shouldn't be a surprise considering she's from the fire demon tribe. Mika loves to play soccer and any other sport for that matter, she loves the anything ruby colored, drawing, burning things down, and out of all of us is a hard core gamer. Mika, when she's mad, can be as strong as Sango but there at the same strength. No rally she and Sango have the same amount of strength, they fought once and it was a tie.

Of course there is also my best friend Sango, she's been my friend since Pre-K. Sango has long dark brown hair, which reaches her mid back, and brown eyes. She always wears pink eye shadow; she usually keeps her hair up in a high ponytail when she is in a fighting or when she is upset mood. Sango is very pretty but you can hardly call her girly because she is not into the hole pretty skirt and dress thing. Sango's family are demon slayers not to mention her parents own a martial arts dojo, which makes Sango and her younger brother the number one normal human nobody in the school wants to mess with. She even taught all of us what she knows in case of an emergency.

There, I introduced you to the group! I would introduce you to the group of boys but I don't think I should considering I don't have much time; my school is just right across the street from this gas station here. The name of my school is Shikon High School. It's a big school that is crowded with humans and all kinds of demons and we all get along! Sadly our school doesn't have lockers since we have so many students. I don't really mind though I like the exercise I get from walking to one class to another out in the open. You see our school is almost arranged like a college school would be. Example; building 23 is on the left side of campus and building 24 is on the other side of campus. It's arranged by evens on the right and odds on the left.

There are two different gyms one for boys and one for girls, but we only use them for rainy days, our gym class is always outside. The boy's gym, since it's the biggest, is always used for small rallies. Behind the girls gym is the changing room for boys and a little further down it's the changing room for girls, our gym outfit is a white T-shirt with the name of the school on the front and your name on the back and a pair of light black shorts, or if you prefer pants. Near the girls gym is the dance room, for the dancers of course. In the middle of campus is the cafeteria, hardly anyone eats in there, most everyone eats outside in the fresh air. And everywhere else is a lush grass paths and concrete paths.

**Normal P.O.V**

Kagome walked down the concrete path of the entrance and walked over to the cafeteria where a group of girls where already talking. Two of them were sitting on the railing of the cafeteria while the other two were sitting on the concrete seats next to the railing concentrating on something. Kagome smiled a knowing smile as she got closer to the group.

"Hey guys." Kagome said once she came to a stop in between them.

"Hey Kagome!" Rin yelled as she jumped off the rail and hugged her.

"hehehe hey Rin. So Sango and Mika are at it again?"

"Yeah they've been at it since they got here. Make them stop!" Ayame said swinging her legs back and forth in boredom.

"I can try…" She began as she looked back at Mika and Sango who are battling each other at Pokémon. "Hey Sango, Mika did you finish your homework?" They both froze

"Homework…?" Mika asked timidly "what homework?"

"I for what class…?" Sango asked

"Math" Kagome smiled as their eyes widened

"… Ayame can I copy your homework!?" they both asked

"Sorry guys but I have advanced Algebra, remember" she purred

"Naaaaa… Rin?" Mika plead

"I'm making up Geometry this year, sorry" Rin shrugged

"Kagome!" They both whined with a pleading eye

"Hmmm… I don't know… Your both playing video games."

"But… But Kagome! We have Algebra in period 2! Pleaaaase!?" Sango pleaded

"Sango I get Mika asking me but why are you asking? You love math!" Kagome crossed her arms

"I know but I can't do problems in the snap of a finger! Please!"

"Ugh fine." Kagome said as she set my bag on the concrete seat and grabbed her homework and handed it to them. The grabbed it and began to quickly copy it down as the bell began to ring. Everyone began to walk to their class. Sango quickly wrote down the answers to the homework, stuffed her homework in her bag, shoved Kagome's paper at Mika and pulled her bag over her shoulder.

"See yeah in class guys!" Sango said as she hugged us and left in a rush

"Hehehe Hey Sango First period is this way!" Mika snickered causing everyone to giggle

"I heard that!" Sango yelled from a distance causing the group to laugh

"I don't get why she's running that way we all have first period together." Rin sighed

"Not to mention she's going the wrong way." Ayame said as she crossed her arms

"Hehehe lets go. I wanna see how long it takes her to realize she's going the wrong way." Kagome smiled as they walked to their class.

_**(Let's do Kagome P.O.V I'm better at that.)**_

As we walked into class we all sat in our seats in the back. I sat next to a book shelf the teacher has in the room, Mika sat behind me, and Ayame say to her left, and Rin sat in front of me. Next to me is supposed to be Sango but as you know she went the wrong way so of course her seat is empty. I sighed as I took out my pencil and my agenda and wrote down the homework the teacher had written up on the board for all to see. As I began to write I heard shuffling next to me and a failure voice sigh in frustration. I looked up to see Sango sitting next to me, panting and wiping her brow. I smiled as I heard the tardy bell ring.

"Hey you made it! What happen? You lose your map on your way here?" Ayame snickered

"No! I just… got lost in the path of life…?" Sango said as she gave us a sheepish smile

"Did you just use a quote from Naruto?" Rin asked as she looked at the ceiling

"She did. No doubt about that." I heard Mika giggle

"So tell us why did you go the wrong way?" I asked as I looked Sango dead in the eyes

"W-well you see…" Sango began as she looked down at her desk embarrassed

"You're half asleep aren't you?" I said simply

"Yes…"

"You were up tell what time playing video games?" Rin asked

"um…4…" She answered softly as she yawned.

"Sango I'm ganna have your brother put you to sleep" I sighed

"PHT! What can HE do?" she smirked at me

"Fine then. We'll personally come over to tuck you in." Ayame said as she patted Sango on the head.

"… Will you willy?" Sango pouted with a small smile

"Pht No! Just call you over and over until you give in." Ayame said as she sat back down smiling

"awww"

"Girls please stop talking and pay attention." The teacher suddenly said causing us all to look up at her. We all nodded and stayed quiet in class. As the day continued on slowly and the class continued on boringly we finally made it to the final minutes of fourth period. The teacher had excused us out early and Sango and I waited outside of the JRLTC class waiting for the rest of the group to show up. Not long after Rin, Ayame and Mika came two minutes before the bell rang.

"Alright so what will the price be this time?" Mika smirked as we all huddled up quickly. I'm sure your confused.

"How about loser buys the winner Ice cream after school?" Ayame smiled. Let me explain to you what's going on at the moment.

"Yeah why not?" Sango smirked "I'm not buying anyway" You see every day, before lunch begins, with a race to the lunch line before it gets bigger and loser has to buy whatever the winner wants.

"Alright ready?" I said as I looked down at my wrist watch. "Set…" A few minutes later the bell rang and we all got into a running position. I looked around to see a few people who saw us do the same. Sometime along the first semester of 7th grade people started to catch on and race us just for the heck of it. I quickly scanned the aria to see a crowd of people now building up. "GO!" I yelled as we suddenly busted into a sprint. Ayame and Mika only sprinted, since they're demons and have extraordinary speed, as Sango Rin and I ran as fast as our legs can carry us. I suddenly found myself next to Ayame and we smiled at each other. She looked forward and suddenly slowed down her pace. I quickly looked forward and hit something, or someone, and fell on my behind.

"Ouch!" I groaned as I rubbed my head.

"Hey! How 'bout you watch where you're going next time huh buddy!?" I heard a failure voice groan in annoyance. I looked up to see the leader of our 'rival' group The Poplar's, Inuyasha Takahashi, sitting in front of me rubbing his head. I frowned as I looked at him and silently sat up and dusted myself off.

"Sorry about that. I wasn't looking on where I was going." I said as I looked at him boringly

"Yeah whatever-… kikyo?" Inuyasha suddenly said as he quickly got to his feet and apologized to me. "I'm so sorry I didn't know it was you, are you ok?"

I stood there and looked at Inuyasha at shock and confusion. Did he really think I was his best friend, Kikyo? I, Kagome Higurashi am not my cousin Kikyo. I've been mistaken for her all my life. I understand that we may look like her but come on dude I have shorter hair than her. Not to mention she's paler than I am and Oh! I don't wear skirts or dress as much as she does. I sighed as I looked at Inuyasha dead in the eye. "Look boy, I am not Kikyo. My name is Kagome, get it? KA-GO-ME."

"What are you talking about Kikyo?"

"…. Kagome! Kikyo is my cousin ok?" I said placing a hand on my head

"You can't fool me Kikyo I know it's you nice get up. Come on lets go get lunch." He said as he reached out for my hand. Before I was able to move my hand away he grabbed a hold of it and started dragging me to the lunch line.

"But…I'm not Kikyo…." I pouted silently as I was dragged along. Once we got near the line I saw my cousin Kikyo staring at us in confusion. I gave her a pleading face and mouthed 'help me'. She simply smirked and mouthed back a 'no'. I looked at her in shock as I quickly pulled out my phone with a free hand and texted her.

"_Why don't you come help me!?"_ as it sent i glared at her as if to add affect.

"_**Because I think it's hilarious." **_

"_**THIS is not hilarious. HELP ME"**_

"_**No. Enjoy your mini date. I'll meet you back at the group."**_

"_NOOO! Don't leave me with HIM!"_

"_**But Kagome you look so cute together."**_

"_UGH! Don't even joke about that!"_

"_**Get over it you big baby. All you're doing is getting lunch with him."**_

"_But… what if HE starts talking to me?"_

"_**Then talk to him. Come on Kagome acting is your skill. You can fool anyone to believe you. So make him believe your me until you get to the group."**_

"_Fine but you OWE ME!"_

"_**yeah whatever"**_

I looked at Kikyo's last text as I pouted. I looked at Inuyasha from the corner of my eye and back to my phone and huffed as I put my phone back in my pocket.

"Who where you texting Kikyo?" Inuyasha suddenly asked. I sighed at closed my eyes. I have no other choice.

"Just a friend. Don't worry about it!" I faked a smile as I looked at him.

"Aww come on Kikyo tell me!" he whined

"No way Inuyasha. Hurry up and walk the lines moving." I said as we walked in the cafeteria

"Fine. So Kikyo how was your shopping yesterday?"

Shopping? Why does it have to be shopping? Lets' see what did Kikyo tell me she bought yesterday… hmmm oh! I got it! "Oh it was ok! I just bought a new outfit and walked around the mall for a little with my friends."

"Oh cool. Hey… Um… Kikyo can I ask you a question?" Inuyasha said as he punched in his lunch number and walked to get juice

"Um… depends…" I said as I punched in my number and followed behind him

"Well… It's about Monday…"

"…Monday…?" I asked myself as I thought about resent things Kikyo and I have talked about.

"Yeah you know when I took you for Ice Cream and asked if you wanted to… you know…" he said as he grabbed his food and headed towards the doors.

Ice Cream… Monday… let's see… OH! Now I remember! That's the day Kikyo told me he asked her out… oh no…. What do I tell him? I'm not Kikyo, he won't lesson to me neither. UGH! Why me!?

"Well? What do you say? I've already given you 3 days to think about it…"

"W-well I…" I began as I tried to come up with something to say. To my luck I saw Kikyo walking towards the girls bathrooms. I smiled and thanked god at my sudden burst of luck.

"Here Inuyasha hold this I need to use the lady's room!" I said as I gave him my food and ran after her. Once I was there I saw Kikyo washing her hands.

"Kikyo!" I whined

"OH! Kagome! How are you?"

"Don't you 'how are you?' me! You left me in the most awkward position ever!"

"What do you mean cousin dearest?"

"Inuyasha asked me to answer to his question from Monday."

"Question? What- Ohhh! I am so sorry! I didn't think he'd ask you to answer today!"

"No kidding. I'm lucky enuph to have seen you. Well go out there and tell that UGH man yes. Just remember the group and I will be there if he ever does something to you. I don't like him so it will be fun." I smiled

"Actually…. I don't want to go out there…"

"what you talking 'bout woman."

"Well…. I don't want to go out with him… Why don't you tell him for me?"

"me!? No way! You tell him! He's, for some odd reason, YOUR friend not mine."

"But Kagome…"

"No way nu-uh you go."

"Mmmm fine. I'll remember this when you're mom asks me to take you shopping." She threatened as she left. I sighed as I rubbed my shoulder and walked towards my own group.

Once I found my group sitting in between the Gym and the changing room gates as usual I walked over and sat down on the ground leaning on a wall.

"So Kagome what happened to you?" Rin asked

"I ran into HIM and he thought I was Kikyo." I sighed

"You ran into HIM and lived!?" Mika asked "Boy this Powerpuff girl can really handle herself!

"yeah no kidding! Kikyo didn't want to help me tell last minute. I had to pretend to be her. Why do you think he thought I was her? I mean other times he knows EXACTLY who I am!"

"He was probably acting dumb." Sango subjected

"or he Liiiiiikes you!" Mika smiled

"I doubt that. Maybe he has a cold and can't smell properly." Ayame said

"That and not to mention your hair is in a low ponytail today. Kikyo always has It like that." Rin smiled

"The one day I don't want my hair in my face it fails me." I grumble as I let my hair loose.

"Hey check it out. It's Ayumi." Mika said pointing at a girl with long curly black hair and bright blue eyes wearing a tight V-neck shirt and short shorts with ugs. I scrunched up my nose as I looked at her. I swear her cloths get smaller and smaller by the day.

"Your right. What's she doing in this part of the school? Shouldn't she be with her boyfriend?" Sango asked

"Which one?" Ayame smirked causing us all to giggle.

"Hey I bet I can hit her in the head with this." Mika smirked as she grabbed a big peace of her left over pizza and showed it to us.

"No way! She's like all the way over there!" I said

"Oh yeah well just you watch." She smiled as she focused her aim and threw it at her. After a few seconds it landed in her long curly locks. We were all about to cheer when we suddenly heard the sound of birds. Not just any bird, oh no but seagulls. And suddenly the sun was blocked and the sky's became gray.

**Frida: I'll end it there. **

**Kagome: Oh my gosh! SEAGULLS ARE ATTACKING! RUN FOR YOUR LIIIIVES!**

**Ayame: Oh come on Kagome its not that bad…**

**Sango: Not that bad? NOT THAT BAD!? DO YOU WANT TO BE PECKED IN THE FACE!?**

**Rin: AND POOPED ON!?**

**Ayame:… RUUUUUNNNN!**

**Frida:…. Tell next time guys! **


End file.
